


Power Rangers Imagines: Tommy Oliver Edition

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Power Rangers Stuff [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, I'm a little here for Tommy Oliver lol, Most if not all are gender neutral reader, Other, There aren't many of these so here you go, Writing practice, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: Just some scenarios. This is to keep my skills up so I don't lose practice or motivation on my break from other works.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Reader, Tommy Oliver/You
Series: Power Rangers Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092164
Kudos: 3





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve had my fair share of love affairs, but they were nothing compared to you”

I looked around the underground ‘bat cave’ as one of the three teens had called it and let out a small sigh, closing my eyes as my shoulders slumped. Behind my eyelids memories flashed, unbidden, of the past.

_ Zordon. The Rangers. Rita.  _

_ Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini, Zack. _

_ Tommy and Kim. Tommy and Kat. Tommy and all the others _ . 

But there were also memories of us.

_ Tommy holding me as I cried over Jason. Jason, who had told me he loved me, and who I had foolishly believed. Jason, who loved his power, his ability to help more than his ability to heal and nurture. Jason, who had inevitably told me that while he did love me, nothing would be above his role as a ranger. Jason leaving. Tommy hugging me when he was happy. The look he sent me that he didn’t realize, but that others saw. Others like Kim and Kat. Kim, who rooted for me, and when he chose Kat, gave him the silent treatment for two weeks. Kim who told me that no matter what, Tommy would choose me, when all was said and done. _

And for a moment, the memory from all those years ago. 

_ Tommy looking me in the eye, and calling me his best friend. _

At a shout, my eyes shoot open. “HEY! What is happening?!” I look over, and cannot help but groan. Each of them had a gem. Primary color-coded, and meaning only one thing. “You should get back. Now.” They look at me, a random adult who had shown up at a museum on what would turn out to be the best and worst day of their lives, not that they knew that yet. “What about you?” the girl says, cautiously. “What are your names? We were never introduced.” “Kira,” she speaks. The one in red, a ridiculous union jack button-up, speaks next. “Conner.” Finally, the last, who was still in awe of our location. “Ethan.” I look at Kira. “I’m going to stay a little longer. Make sure that those gems you’re taking, won’t cause this place to crumble to the ground behind you.” While the three look suspicious, their instinct to listen to the adult in a scary and unfamiliar situation kicks in, and they file out. 

I know what will happen when they leave. And they must deal with it on their own. “Be careful getting back,” I say. “The woods are dangerous.” They stop and look back. “What do you mean?” Ethan asks. Realizing I had sounded more ominous than intended, I wave them away. “It means, don’t get lost and stumble. I don’t want to end up in the ER responsible because I let you go on alone.” Conner laughs, which takes away some of the tension. “Yeah, soccer champ here, you don’t have to wo-” he is cut off when he runs into the wall. After rubbing the back of his head, he heads out, followed by the other two. 

  
  
  


\-- 2 days later --

I stand, looking over Tommy’s shoulder as he scrolls through footage of the minions of the world’s newest threat. “Tommy.” my voice is quiet and he turns to me. “I know. Trust me, I do.” There is something in his voice, that hints at the fact he is talking not about this moment, but a thousand others. “I always saw. I just-” he stands, running his hands through his hair. Then he grabs my shoulders gently. “I couldn’t lose you. I was a dumb kid who couldn’t mess up with you. I couldn’t.  _ I’ve had my fair share of love affairs, but they were  _ **_nothing_ ** _ compared to you _ . It’s always been you. It just took me a while to get there. And I’m still going to mess it up because this-” He motions around us. “This is back. And I don’t know how long, and I still can’t be with you because that would put you in danger.” I let out a sigh and lift my hand to his cheek, stroking it once. “I suppose I can wait through one more adventure.” His smile is blinding, and he gives me one of his famous Tommy hugs. Then he sits back down. I am about to turn and head over to another computer when he speaks again. “Kim called the other day. She talked me into it. Even after all these years, she is still on your side. It was nice to hear from her, even if she yelled the whole time.” I smile.  _ Good ‘ole Kim. _ “I’ll have to give her a call.” 

As I sit down, the three teens from before come running in. As I meet Tommy’s eyes, I can't help but chuckle. 

  
_ Here we go again _ .


	2. Final Resort ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all was said and done, you’d done what you had to. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Let me give my life to you”

It was chaos, not unlike the normal battles they faced, but it was also clear the six of them were losing. And it was because of me.  _ Why did I decide to run for it again? _ Glancing back the way I came, I almost laugh.  _ Right, my previous hiding is dust. _ I place my forehead on the cool rock face in front of me and groan quietly.  _ Just my luck. _ Just in front of the rock stood Tommy and Kim, charged at the moment with protecting me.  _ A waste of resources. _ As the battle continued, I looked down at the stone in my hand, black onyx shining in the limited sunlight. A reminder of my duty to them. Zordon’s words rang through my ears.

_ I stood, watching the battle unfold on the screen in front of me, as Alpha commenced their usual fretting, and Zordon stayed mostly silent before he broke it with a serious tone I’d never heard him use before. “I’ve been thinking about why you are here. At first, I thought it was because you had been touching Jason when I summoned him. That you were collateral, nothing important.” I flinched at his words a little, but neither he nor Alpha noticed. “But now, I think I have figured it out.” Then a small pedestal rose from the floor. On it sat a small onyx stone, threaded on a chord. “This is the stone of life. It can be used to strengthen or heal. But only once.” I picked it up before turning to him. “And why give it to me?” Alpha has stopped their movement, seeming to freeze. “Because, young one, someday you may find that sacrifice will be the only way to defeat evil.”  _

_ His implication is clear, and without hesitation, I take the stone.  _

All around are their screams, of effort, pain, and fear. It is then I make my decision, and rise from behind the rock. “Tommy,” I say his name as a simple statement. At my sudden presence, the battle seems to cease. The putties have been temporarily defeated, and there are a few moments before Rita will raise the monster again, for one final battle. “Get down! You know it isn’t over yet!” As he goes to push me back down Kim speaks. “What’s that?” her voice is small, but still audible and carries across to the others, grabbing their attention. Tommy’s eyes lower and his eyebrows draw together in concern. He says my name with a question that speaks volumes.  _ What are you about to do? What’s wrong? Can I fix it? _ I smile with watering eyes as I cup his face in my hands, the rock cool against my palm, and his cheek. 

“ _ Let me give my life to you _ .” His eyes widen then, and he understands. Kim’s gasp alerts the others. And before their eyes, I begin to glow. “No. NO!” Tommy’s voice breaks, as tears fill both our eyes. “I love you, Tommy. Kick her ass for me.” His yell of grief echoes through the canyon as I disappear into the stone that he now holds in his hand. “We’ll get them back,” Trini states, as the monster grows. Tommy barely hears her over his pounding heart and burning eyes. He nods once, before screaming for his zord, the notes sounding angry as he plays the flute, as his rage consumes him.

But they all know, in their hearts, that you are gone.

And those at fault will pay. Each and every one.

  
  


\-- Years later --

Conner stands, watching as his teacher, mentor, teammate, and friend looks down at the black stone around his neck. “Hey Mr. Oliver, what’s that? You always look at it.” Tommy looks up, and the teens are surprised to see his eyes filled with unshed tears, and haunted by a past that they cannot imagine. They know he’s known loss, destruction, and fear. He’d been in this business long before them. 

“Someone I loved once gave it to me. It reminds me that no matter what, we have to keep going.”

The three are silent. Yes, he’d known loss, but he’d also known victory. They realized then, that they still had many things they would lose in this fight. And that even if they won, it wouldn’t feel worth it for a long time.


	3. Something always brings me back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy always ends up back where he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Time’s got a way of making you forget what matters most”

It was always you, at the end of the day, and Tommy should remember that, he knows he should. But it’s hard. Because you weren’t there, and Kim was. And when that ends, it’s Kat who is present. If he had a penny for every night he ended with them, only to start it again by calling you, he’d be rich. 

It wasn’t like you didn’t know, nor that he didn’t know about the men, boys really he likes to think, that you had had. Sometimes he wonders if Kim knew, somehow, that you were there. He’d spoken of you before, in short, and clipped sentences, to the others. She knew of you, but did she  _ know _ ? He wouldn’t be surprised if she’d figured it out. Sometimes he wonders why she stayed. It wasn’t like the two of you ever had anything, but you were still a permanent fixture in his life. A fixture that took priority above all else.

Even when he didn’t call for days, because he forgot in all the chaos of being a power ranger. Even when he refused to acknowledge you because how did you have so much power over him when you weren’t there? 

Even the days he called you to end it, not that there was anything to end. 

And that was what confused him the most. There was no romance between you two, not really. Perhaps there could be if he decided to try. But if it failed, it would make the constant need for you too much to bear. He didn’t want any part of you to be a story riddled with heartbreak. He never wanted that. Tommy was many things, but the man who broke your heart would not be one of them. No, Tommy loved you more. More than love, more than anything. He loved you with everything he was and, even greater, everything he could and would become. It was consuming. The type of love that had manifested into what it was now, un-namable, and dangerous. 

Because he’d end worlds for you. 

Sometimes, he would let himself wonder if you felt the same. But soon those thoughts would be shut down because he was almost positive you didn’t. And so he makes his decision, for both of you really. He stops calling, and you never ask why.

  
Years later he will see you at a soccer game filled with kids picking sunflowers while Conner yells that they should be kicking the ball. You will look up and meet his eyes. The smiles will spread on your faces, and you will leave the man and child at your side to meet him halfway in a hug so tight he forgets to breathe. Because  _ time’s got a way of making you forget what matters most _ and Tommy will never do that again. Not to himself, and certainly not to you. As he shakes the man’s hand, he will think of what could have been if he had stayed, and will reaffirm to himself that this outcome was world’s better.


	4. Marital Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy can never get away with anything when you’re around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a pig, and keep your elbows off the table!”

It’s funny to Kira, she thinks. The way Mr. Oliver showed up and then they found the gems. The way you showed up, and then Mr. Oliver was once again a power ranger. But most funny, to her at least, was the fact that at no time, had you ever said anything. It was as if their lives as rangers and their time with you were separate things. They never talked about business, never when you were there.

At first, she had thought it was Mr. Oliver's rule. That you didn’t know, or he wanted you safe. But that wasn’t it at all. Because you did know, you had been a ranger too. 

No, they were separate because you wanted to give them time as teenagers, and Mr. Oliver time as just a man. 

You had walked into their lives and established a presence before they could blink. As she watched Conner laughing at Ethan’s funny face, while you sat down dinner, she smiled. This was her team, and she loved all of you fiercely. 

Soon her laugh joined the others.

“Thomas Oliver!  _ You’re a pig! And keep your elbows off the table! _ ” and as you smacked them away, Mr. Oliver looked at them each in turn. “Marital bliss, huh?”


	5. Once in a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both had always known it would never work, but that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we should go back now”

You both knew, and as you stood here now, under the porch light of your house, Tommy gave a rueful smile, that turned real when you laughed lightly. “We gave it a shot, I suppose. And that's something.” His voice was low, though you both knew your parents were asleep. “It’s alright, I think we both knew that it wouldn’t work.” He nods and brushes your hair behind your ear. “One more kiss?” You comply with his last request. Then it is your turn. “Don’t forget.” 

Everything he wants to tell you, about the rangers and his life, his mistakes, bubbles under the surface. Then he remembers that you don’t want to know. But he can’t help but try, one more time. For both of you.

“ _ Maybe we should go back now _ . Try again?” But at the shake of your head, he laughs and lowers his head. “Yeah, but I figured I’d ask.” Then he turns to leave, before turning back around, face half-lit. His expression is soft. “I’ll never forget.” Then he is gone.

The next day at school, you watch from a corner as he approaches Kim. 

The smile on her face is worth it.

And when she meets your eyes, you nod. 

Her smile widens.


	6. First is the (not) worst, just not quite right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy is informed that what he wanted was the second one standing in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well, this is awkward”

It’s Kim who tells you. The day is bright, had started with their usual good morning kiss, and the subsequent telling off of the nearest teacher, and holds nothing new as far as you’re concerned. But it’s the day everything will change.

She starts with no preamble, no hesitation.

“I’m breaking up with Tommy.” The news jolts you out of your reverie. The picnic table below you both shuddering as you jerk upwards. “Why?” The question is intense, curious, and on the line of being furious. If he’d hurt her, he would regret it. 

But it’s nothing that you expected. Her answer is frank and surprisingly warm. “Because of you. And how much he loves you. Even if the idiot doesn’t know it yet.” Then she turns to face you completely. Face determined and so very  _ Kim _ it makes you smile. “Not to mention the fact that  _ you _ don’t know how much you love  _ him _ . It’s sad really. But don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” 

And while you know that’s true, especially when you see him approach, followed by the others, you can’t help yourself. “Thank you. For trusting me with this. With him.” She nods, and when the others have arrived she speaks. “Tommy we’re breaking up now. And you’re going to take this lovely human-” and here she placed her hands on your shoulders. “Out to the drive-in this weekend.” 

  
There is silence as everyone processes the news. Then Jason speaks. “ _ Well, this is awkward.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't really expect anyone to read this, but if you are here, hi! Thanks for stopping by! :)
> 
> And yes, I'm a young adult (becoming more adult than young everyday XD) who loves power rangers.


	7. It was inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitability of your love would always surprise him, but you had always seemed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so in love with you.”

How it hadn’t surprised you was a shock, then a fact he came to accept, even if it didn’t make sense. Your claim that you knew, even when he had no thought of you in his conscious mind, confused him. 

But your answer always remained the same. That you’d known the moment you’d seen him, he would be yours. And now here he was, on a cool summer night, under the stars laying on his roof, holding you tight.

“ _ I’m so in love with you,” _ he says quietly. And when you look up, beautiful smile, kind eyes, and worry-free, his heart beats faster. 

You were inevitable. How had he not known? 


	8. I’m here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days he had been gone wore on your heart. But now he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Ranger Soulmate AU  
> “I thought I lost you; I never thought I’d see you again”

It hadn’t been a question that when Tommy’s family moved, yours followed. From birth, your families had known each other, though you and Tommy hadn’t been close. Then, when you turned sixteen and your names appeared on each other's wrists, there wasn’t fanfare, but acceptance. One day, you barely talked, and the next you were acting as if you’d been together forever. The honeymoon phase skipped and simply becoming one. 

That’s why, when Kim approached him as you stood by, he politely told her he’d love to come, but that he’d have to ask his soulmate. Then he’d turned to you and jokingly began to ask before Kim did a 180 and invited you as well.

You showed. Tommy didn’t.

It hadn’t taken you long to put together the pieces. And if you’d known the others were rangers, you’d have told them sooner. But it wasn’t until Zordon had snatched you from your bedroom and presented you as the Green Ranger’s soulmate, that you’d all understood. And if that hadn’t made the others pick up the pace, seeing your face when your fears were confirmed did. 

They were a loyal bunch, and you were one of them. 

Finally, Jason got through. And later that night, you saw him again, for the first time in days.

“ _ I thought I lost you, _ ” you whispered against his shoulder as he held you tightly. “ _ I thought I’d never see you again _ .” was all he managed to say before the tears came.

And if your parents wondered why Tommy left with red-rimmed eyes that night after disappearing off the face of the earth for days, they never asked.

Because it was enough that he was home.


	9. It’s a grownup thing, you wouldn’t understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Rangers have a lot to learn when it comes to love. Speaking it out loud is the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you; Ew gross!; We’re married!”

To everyone’s surprise, it isn’t Conner that finds the displays of love gross. Nor is it Ethan, though sometimes he makes a face. No, it’s Kira, the same girl who’d once told you through tears that because of her ranger duties she couldn’t go out with the guy she liked. The news had surprised you, though no matter her level of independence, she was still a teenage girl. 

Some part of you thought it may have been that she saw you as another set of parents, but another knew that it was mostly just playful. She was comfortable with you, and with Tommy, and the others. You were a family.

So it maybe wasn’t that much of a surprise at all.

  
“ _ I love you _ Tommy.” followed by Kira’s  _ Ew! _ , and Tommy’s subsequent  _ We’re married! _ were a common soundtrack to the day. A routine that you all found comfort in. 


	10. He's lost ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loses sometimes, even the great Tommy Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If I’ve got you, I can’t lose”

_ "If I’ve got you, I can’t lose” _ . His words rang through his own head as he held you. Surrounded by the wreckage of the battle, the deafening silence that had followed the end, he berated himself. 

He shouldn’t have said it. Should’ve kept his mouth shut. He’d jinxed himself. You’d always joked that he’d be your downfall, with those words. And now here you were. Or weren’t. Completely right in your prediction.

Logically, he knew it wasn’t him, but Rita’s monster who had killed you. But if he hadn’t fought the monster here, been a few paces to his left then maybe.

The maybes filled his head as Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve got to go. If you stay, people will notice. They’ll start digging. You’ll put her family and yours in danger.”

And there it was. The acknowledgment of another that you were gone. It was enough to break him. “I’ll come back for you,” he whispered. Just as he had before he’d left. But you’d been alive then. 

Voices grew nearer, and the dust was starting to settle. After a few tugs, he stood, gently placing you down. “I will be.” his tone stern and Jason frowns behind his mask as he leads Tommy away. 

The last thing he hears is a newsman telling someone to cut the cameras. That there was a body ahead. 

A body. Your body. 

He shakes with the tears, the anger, the pain.

At your funeral, he is Tommy Oliver the grieving boyfriend. On the battlefield, he is Tommy Oliver the power ranger, enraged and out for blood. 

At home, alone in his bed, he is just Tommy. Broken down and tired.

For the first time, Tommy Oliver has lost.

He vows that he will never let it happen again. Though whether that vow will be upheld remains to be seen.

And he remembers you every time he puts on a suit. 


	11. I’ll lock up your secrets, even when I’m gone. ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have told you sooner, should have told you right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to see you, I just want to know the truth”

It had started as quickly as it ended. He’d picked up the phone, mid-way through a laugh at a joke Kim had made about the battle they'd just left. When he’d seen your name, he hadn’t hesitated, choosing to accept. But before he can speak you make the first crack in the foundation of what you two had. “Where are you?” The question is so forceful and blunt he stops moving and his face drops. “What?” his change in behavior catches the attention of his teammates, Alpha, and Zordon. “You heard me, Thomas.” 

And with the use of his first name, his real name, he freezes and the crack widens. “Um, I’m with the guys you know?” He chuckles nervously, and the others know. This excuse, this time, this lie is different. “Well, do you know where you should be?” 

He closes his eyes, his brow creased, and he curses. Your picnic. You’d been so excited, so thrilled that he had committed to coming. So happy he’d decided to spend time with you. And that broke him even more, that you had grown accustomed to his perceived indifference on your part, so much so that his presence made you feel wanted as if you weren’t every other second of his life. 

“Look I, can we just, can I come see you? I promise I’ll explain. I’ll tell you everything.” And before Zordon can protest, Jason holds up a hand and gives Tommy a nod. “ _ I don’t want to see you, I just want to know the truth _ .” You shout the words that shake the already fragile foundation of all he knows when it comes to you. You shout them so loudly the speaker crackles, and the others hear. Their faces tell Tommy what he already knows.

“I’m a power ranger.” His voice is firm, sure, which surprises him. You made him weak, in many ways. 

Your silence is his answer. He should’ve told you sooner, should never have lied to you. He’s so stupid. “I thought it was Kim.” he frowns at her name. “Kim?” you respond with a choked laugh. He can tell you’re crying,  _ knows it _ in his soul. “Kim would’ve been better. I could have accepted that.” 

You don’t even give him a goodbye. You simply hang up the phone. When Tommy gets home that night, numb from crying, he sees his sweatshirt on the porch with a note.

_ I’ll lock up your secrets, even now that I’m gone _ .

It is then the foundation cracks, crumbles, and falls. Even after leaving, you still cared enough to keep his secret. To keep him safe.


	12. The risk isn’t worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes serious questions arise. The best way to answer? The truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think about me, when it gets hard?”

It’s a normal Saturday with the gang. Trini and Zack versus Kim and Jason on the volleyball court, with Billy keeping score while scribbling in a notebook. Tommy is leaning against a tree with you in front of him, in his arms. 

He’s looking down at you, gaze wide with wonder and fondness, when you ask your question. “ _ Do you think about me, when it gets hard out there? _ ” he has to process what you mean for a second before he remembers that you knew, that you’d figured it out. After he realizes he frowns a little. 

Did he think about you out there? As you wait patiently, you catch Kim’s gaze, smiling and raising your fist in a cheer. “Go Kim!” your call causes Trini and Zack to groan and prompts Jason to cry out in fake fury. “What about me!?” You go to answer when you feel Tommy’s hand on your arm. He’s ready to answer you. So you ignore Jason and put the teasing shouts and laughter into the background.

“Truthfully, no. I don’t think about you.” He goes quiet for another moment, anticipating an expression of hurt or a small exclamation. When you remain silent he continues. “Out there I think about how many people could get hurt if I fail. I think about how many people get hurt anyway as collateral. I don’t think of you, ever.” Then he looks into your eyes. “If I thought of you, I’d leave it all behind, and take you away. If I thought of you, it’d be over. I’d save only you, everyone and thing else be damned.” then he lays his head back, content with his answer. 

Without preamble, you turn to finally answer Jason. “Because you suck Jason!” Not expecting your shout he messes up his serve. The next thing you know he’s hauled you over his shoulder and run away. Giggles and laughter surround your group, seriousness forgotten in lieu of happier things. 

Tommy huffs and smiles to himself. He’d told you the truth, just not all of it. 

Because as much as you mattered to Tommy, you had to be nothing to the Ranger version of himself. In the suit, you ceased to exist, because he couldn’t lose you.

He dreaded the day you got involved enough to be put in harm's way. Because on that day, he’d have to leave you, have someone else save you. It would only take one interaction for anyone to know the Ranger cared for you. He’d have to break every promise he’d ever made.

Your laugh brought him back as he went racing after Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! if anyone has any requests for prompts I'd be happy to take them. I don't know how often this will get updated as I have three other things I'll be working on once I start uploading them again, but I will take note of them and move them to the top of the list to have them written eventually.


	13. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, while he had his negative thoughts about becoming a ranger, he ended up with you. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Finding this place was the best thing that’s ever happened.”

No one had expected you, not that they expected Zordon, Alpha, or anything else they found. But you, you were different. You weren’t a ranger, weren’t anything really. But you were there. When asked, Zordon himself couldn’t really give meaning to your presence, and so, the rangers gave you their own meaning. 

You were their motivation when things got tough, morale when they were on the verge of giving up, comfort in times they found themselves overwhelmed with the pure alienness of the Ranger technology and mission.

When Jason couldn’t fathom why he had been chosen to lead, why he had been chosen at all you sat with him in silence, listening to his doubts.

When Trini got overwhelmed with school work and homelife versus her duties with the rangers, you helped her schedule out her priorities, going so far as to say she needed to skip combat practice or non-essential meetings.

When Zack found himself taken over by the knowledge of all the people they couldn’t save, and the grief that came with that knowledge, you held his hand and guided him through.

When Billy couldn’t figure out how to fix an essential component, you re-walked him through his notes, even if you didn't really understand.

When Kim was torn between staying and going, you helped her find the right choice, eventually ending with her choosing to leave. 

When Kat found difficulties adjusting to life as a ranger, you told her all the mistakes the others had made, so she became comfortable with her own.

With Tommy, however, it was different. Because as you expended energy to help the others, he was there to help you. When you felt the weight of it all crash down on you, felt as if you shouldn’t be there, as if you were nothing, he reminded you what you were to all of them. 

“You know,” he said one day as you both stared into the desert outside the compound. “Finding this place was the best thing that ever happened.” You both heard the unknown addition that finding you was all he ever needed.


	14. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can try all she wants. You won’t let Tommy go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t stand that bitch”

It’s fights like these, when you’re dirty, in pain, and  _ mad _ that you really hate her. On a normal day, your disdain for Rita is present, but not your priority. On a normal day, the fights are easy enough, routine, almost robotic (as ironic as that is).

On days like this, it’s so easy to lose, you almost give in. No more having to fight her stupid monsters, stupid putties, stupid minions. But then, Jason will give a shout, an order, Zack will follow with some attempt at a joke, and Tommy will ask you if you are ready. Always asks if you’re ready. Because he won’t go without you. Never.

Perhaps that’s why, on days like this, you get mad. Because she is still trying to get him back, make him her weapon, make him  _ leave you. _ And no, you simply won’t allow it.

So you scream, slamming your zord’s feet into the ground, sending shockwaves towards the newly resized monster of the day.

No, it doesn’t matter who stands in your way, who gets hurt, who may die.

Because when it comes to Tommy, you’ll do anything.

_ She won’t have him. _

“Hey! Come on, we’re forming the Megazord!” Jason’s voice cuts through your thoughts.

Your only response is to be expected.

“Can’t stand that BITCH!” 


	15. ALTERNATIVE ENDING  I’ll lock up your secrets ANGST/FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have told you, though it turns out, you already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to see you, I just want to know the truth”

It had started as quickly as it ended. He’d picked up the phone, mid-way through a laugh at a joke Kim had made about the battle they'd just left. When he’d seen your name, he hadn’t hesitated, choosing to accept. But before he can speak you make the first crack in the foundation of what you two had. “Where are you?” The question is so forceful and blunt he stops moving and his face drops. “What?” his change in behavior catches the attention of his teammates, Alpha, and Zordon. “You heard me, Thomas.” 

And with the use of his first name, his real name, he freezes and the crack widens. “Um, I’m with the guys you know?” He chuckles nervously, and the others know. This excuse, this time, this lie is different. “Well, do you know where you should be?” 

He closes his eyes, his brow creased, and he curses. Your picnic. You’d been so excited, so thrilled that he had committed to coming. So happy he’d decided to spend time with you. And that broke him even more, that you had grown accustomed to his perceived indifference on your part, so much so that his presence made you feel wanted as if you weren’t every other second of his life. 

“Look I, can we just, can I come see you? I promise I’ll explain. I’ll tell you everything.” And before Zordon can protest, Jason holds up a hand and gives Tommy a nod. “ _ I don’t want to see you, I just want to know the truth _ .” You shout the words that shake the already fragile foundation of all he knows when it comes to you. You shout them so loudly the speaker crackles, and the others hear. Their faces tell Tommy what he already knows.

“I’m a power ranger.” His voice is firm, sure, which surprises him. You made him weak, in many ways. 

Your silence is his answer. He should’ve told you sooner, should never have lied to you. He’s so stupid. “I thought it was Kim.” he frowns at her name. “Kim?” you respond with a choked laugh. He can tell you’re crying,  _ knows it _ in his soul. “Yeah, at least cheating on me is a logical explanation.” He chokes then, astounded. “Cheating on you! No! Oh god, okay, please. Please let me come see you.” His voice is frantic, and Jason places a hand on his shoulder, nodding to the door. You sigh, but tell him you’ll be waiting.

He pauses outside the clearing, just at the edge of the trees. You’re beautiful, you always are. “Tommy.” You’re vice wavers, trying to be strong, but failing in your apprehension. He doesn’t answer, just morphs in front of you. When he stands, in the costume of the green ranger, last known to have been seen switching sides to good, your face falls. “I see.” He removes his helmet and steps closer. “I didn’t want you, couldn’t have you, hate me for what I did.” “Thank you, for telling me the truth. Now, come eat. You must be starving.” 

You don’t ask any more questions, just sit. And Tommy appreciates it because there is so much more to say, but for now, he can just be, knowing he hasn’t lost you. Not this time.

\--Years later--

“Conner you can’t tell anyone. I know you want to, but you can’t!” Conner’s face is twisted in disbelief. “You told them!” his finger points to you and Tommy puts his head in his hands. “Look, they’re diff-” “I already knew.” You interrupt. Both of them stare at you in shock. “Wait, what?” you pat Tommy’s cheek as you pass. “Darling, you guys dressed in your colors and always disappeared. It wasn’t too hard to put the pieces together. In fact, I think most people knew, they just kept quiet because it didn’t matter, as long as everyone was safe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, in the clearing?” His voice is quiet. You just shake your head. “Would it have made a difference?”

The answer is no. Because if you had said you knew, so much would have gone wrong. You were better feigning ignorance.


	16. Idiots, but you’re the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he astounds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I personally think you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, but that’s just me”

Conner isn’t stupid, he’s smart in his own way. His grades are good, to be expected for a sports player, and he doesn’t always sound dumb. He’s a good leader, though still learning, so Tommy tries to help out. The keyword being try.

The problem is that Tommy is the same way. He tries his best, but sometimes it just doesn’t work. Like now.

The boys stand surrounding the tabletop covered in chemical bottles. “Conner reaches, mind you, for the correct bottle, but Tommy stops him. “Obviously it’s this one, Conner.” And Conner, doubting himself in the face of his mentor, nods along.  _ Idiot _ . Before you or Kira can stop them, Tommy pours the chemicals together, and there’s a pause before his face pales. “Oh shit! Everybody back up!”  _ Bigger idiot _ .

It’s after the explosion and frazzled checks to make sure everyone is fine, that you turn to him. “I personally think you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, but that’s just me.” Then you turn to Conner, making sure he’s okay, and ignoring Tommy’s affronted looks your way.


	17. End of the Road ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some would call what had happened a mistake. But mistakes could be fixed. This could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t keep pretending it never happened. ‘Cause, guess what, it did!”

If Tommy was good at one thing, it was ignoring things he didn’t want to think about. Right now, that thing was you. Over in the corner of the room, under a blanket, speaking with Kim. He hadn’t seen you until it was too late. He could still see the look on your face, as his zord’s foot loomed over you. Luckily, Jason  _ had _ seen you and pushed his zord away. He was still imagining the crunching sound your body would have made had he stepped on you. The worst part, he may never have known it was him. Because there was a giant monster, and debris falling, and who knows what else could have happened to you. All because he didn’t cancel your date, forgetting about it in the chaos. 

He feels a hand touch his shoulder. Jason. Across the room, you sit, staring him down. The guilt fills his chest, overflowing from his eyes in the form of tears. “Tommy.” Your voice is quiet in the silence. “No,” he says, turning away. He’ll ignore it, you know now, he’ll ignore it, you’re okay. “You can’t keep pretending it never happened! Cause guess what, Tommy, it did!” You were standing now, blanket slipping off your shoulders. “You almost killed me.” Silence follows your statement. Quietly, you continue. “But you didn’t. I’m still here. I’m okay. And now I know.” 

You’re too forgiving, he thinks. Too good, for him at least.

His voice rings out, with finality. “No. This is it. Go home, it’s the end of the road for us.”

He can’t look at you, in fear of what he’ll see. He’s a coward, this is what cowards do. But he can’t. He won’t put you in any more danger.

“Tommy, I don’t understand, it could happen again, could’ve happened anyways-” “Zordon, send them home.”

Those are the last real words Tommy ever says to you. In his head, he tries, again and again, to make it right. But eventually, he gives up. 

You never stop looking at him though, never stop loving him. 

Your road doesn’t have an end.


	18. Moving On Ranger!reader ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time you moved on. But you couldn’t tell what was harder; saying goodbye to him, or the powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not ready to say goodbye”

You stared at the purple Morpher in your hands. According to Zordon, the purple ranger powers were failing. You were no longer needed. And so, your memories of your time as a ranger would be removed, for the safety of the others and yourself. You would have to forget him.

You didn’t know what was harder, saying goodbye to the powers and your ability to save lives, or to Tommy. Perhaps both, you mused, as you sat with him against a wall, spending your final few moments here together. 

“Will they ever get the memories back?” Kim asks, quietly crying herself. “No. It would disrupt whatever life they will build. It is best this way.” Zordon’s voice holds a tone of finality. There will be no persuading him. 

But it’s not best, it’s subpar, it probably won’t work, and you  _ don’t want to do it _ .

“I’m not ready to say goodbye,” Tommy says. “Neither am I. But Zordon’s mind is set, and I’m a security risk as soon as I walk out of here.” You look into his eyes, eyes that hold a lifetime’s worth of what memories could have been. “I’ll be okay.  _ You _ will be okay.”

Then you turn to the others. “Take care of each other. Win this. Don’t let this be for nothing.” Trini steps forward and takes your hand. “We won’t.” 

With a final glance at Tommy, you place the Morpher down on the pedestal. “Goodbye, purple ranger,” says Zordon, as a bright light surrounds you. 

As you open your eyes to your room, you get the strangest feeling that something essential to who you are is missing. You remember a shadow of a face, then it slips away.

And as your mother calls you for dinner, your friends watch with tears in their eyes as you forget them.

And it’s never quite the same.


	19. Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, amidst a battle for the earth, was really not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it!”

Dust. Everywhere. And in the middle of it was you. The Megazord has been disbanded by a strike from Mezagog’s newest monster, and you were stranded for the moment with the others. 

It had been unexpected when not only did the team gain an extra ranger, green which caused a small moment of panic on Tommy’s part due to past experience, but that you were also an adult. At twenty-four you shouldn’t have been on a team with teenagers, because that’s just not how it worked. Yet, against all odds, here you were.

You could hear Tommy’s crackling voice through your headset and you turned to Ethan, who was closest to you, motioning to the headset and tilting your head. Faintly, you hear Ethan telling you he can’t hear either. 

You motion the others to follow as you run to take temporary refuge in the forest while waiting for your zords to fix themselves enough that you could continue. 

“None of you getting a read, either?” Conner asks, out of breath. “No. Are all of you okay?” Before they can answer Tommy’s voice comes through. “Guys, I don’t appreciate the radio silence!” You sigh in relief. “Yeah, we’re here. We couldn’t get a signal for a moment there.” His sigh of relief breaks through, and he mutters something under his breath. “What was that?” Kira asks, while all of you eagerly watch your zord energy levels from your suits. “Uh, nothing. Just don’t want my friends getting hurt.” His hesitation on the word friends is a bit obvious, and Ethan snorts. “Yeah, you two are not just friends, and both of you fucking know it.” Tommy’s spluttering is heard as you turn a sharp, yet unseeable due to your helmet, glare Ethan’s way. “Language!” “But he’s right! You two are like perfect for each other”. Conner feels the need to add. Before you can say anything else, Tommy’s silence speaking volumes, the zords are ready. Without warning the other three run out and you sigh. “Later.” You whisper before joining them “Yeah.” is your only reply.


	20. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a normal day, until it’s not. And that is saying something.
> 
> The reader is female in this one, guys. Also, a short mention of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We can’t have a crisis, my schedule is already full.”

It’s a normal day, in the terms of the power rangers. Tommy and the others are fighting on empty and abandoned streets, the citizens already knowing the drill. Except for you. You’re waiting in the home base, not on their win, but on something else.

Earlier you’d accidentally let slip to Conner you would stay behind as you were waiting on a test. (He’d gotten into the habit of asking if you wanted to come too, even if it would have been impossible or at the very least extremely dangerous). His eyebrows had furrowed, and his face adopted an adorable confused expression before he shrugged. 

You were thankful he didn’t ask questions. 

At least, until now. 

“Wait, so like, what was the test you’re waiting on?” The question is met with silence, and then the others confirm it is not them he is asking, and the audience turns to you, at least proverbially. “Uh, nothing Conner, it’s not a big deal.” He scoffs. “Hey, that stick thingy looked like a pretty big deal.” There’s silence before it is Ethan who speaks first. “We can’t have a crisis, my schedule is already full. So this better not be bad, understand?” 

Tommy, however, is next. “Uh, this stick object, it wouldn’t happen to be a, um-” he is hesitating. “Yes, Tommy.” He seems to think it over before he hums in affirmation. “Cool. Has it been confirmed?” I laugh slightly in relief, and also in amusement at his nonchalance. “Not yet. I’m having an appointment in a few days.” “Good. Oh shit!” I snicker as I see them dodge an attack, remembering that while they’re fighting, I’m distracting them. 

The fight continues for a bit, until, at the final blow, Conner repeats his question. “So, like, I still don’t understand this test thing.” Kira cries in frustration, and as the monster falls, screams “She’s pregnant Conner! Jeez!” There is more silence, then-

“Wait! Dr. Oliver has sex!?” All you can hear through your laughter is Tommy’s exasperated sigh.


	21. Same old story, different place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it’s time to suit up. But this time is different. Because the two of you have a life, and you really should’ve known that sooner or later, that would change.
> 
> A different take on what may have happened at the beginning of Dino Thunder, and Tommy’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “How do we keep getting into these situations?; Eleven years of friendship, and I still don’t know”

You should have known, you supposed, as Tommy stood in front of you. He looked rather comical, a deadpan serious expression while holding a two-year-old who was tugging on his glasses. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize someone would actually find them.” You sighed as you took your daughter from his arms and set her in her playpen. “It’s alright. Now, show me this super-secret base.” He nods and hauls your daughter into his arms before leading you through to the cave-like room. 

You laugh and shake your head. “How do we keep getting into these situations?” He smiles and bounces your daughter up and down. “Eleven years of friendship, love, and god knows what else, and I still don’t know.”

Your response is interrupted by the entrance of three frantic looking teens. 

“Is that a baby?” The girl asks, narrowing her eyes.

Just looking at them you knew that no matter what, this was going to be the same old story, in a new place.

**Author's Note:**

> This going to have mentions of major character death, loss, and civilian casualties mentioned. Power Rangers was intended for children so it skips over a lot of things and collateral damage that is caused by their battles.


End file.
